Yours Forever
by Shadow14
Summary: Rini and Helios fall in love, and one thing leads to another...


Yours Forever...(Rini's P.O.V.)  
  
Author's note: In this series, Darien is 27, Serena is 24, and Rini is 18^^  
  
"Oh, DARIEN!!!" Serena's voice called through the window. "Let me in!!"  
  
"Oh, Serena! Hang on a minute, would you?? I'm in the middle of an important call!!" Darien shouted.  
  
"But Darien..!!!" she sobbed.  
  
"Fine, but please...Stop shouting at me like you're crazy!!" Darien sighed. So, Serena walked to the front door-But it was locked.  
  
"DAR-----I----------EN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LET ME IN RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!" Serena cried.  
  
"Sheesh! Don't you know how to use a key?!" he yelled back.  
  
"Oh.....right....Gomen! I forgot..." Serena said as she looked through her purse. "Aha! Here it is!"  
  
"Wow, you mean Serena actually knew what a key looked like??" Darien thought. Serena used the key, and sure enough, the door opened   
  
"DAR-----I-----EN!!!!!!!! Here I am!!! Glad to see me??!" Serena shouted.  
  
"Uhhh....Of course I'm glad to see you..!" Darien said. "But like I said, I'm in the middle of an important call!!"  
  
"Right! Who's it from, eh?" Serena asked as she slapped him on the back.  
  
"OUCH!"  
  
"What..?!!!!! You hurt yourself!!! How did you do that and when?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Serena shouted.  
  
"Errrrr..."  
  
"TELL ME NOW!!!!"  
  
"Okay! Okay! I hurt my back while.....Roller-skating....With.....A girl...Who I work with..." Darien said. "Just don't get mad!! Nothing happened, honestly!!"  
  
"Just WHAT were you doing with another girl BESIDES ME?!!?!??!" Serena shouted right in his ear.  
  
"It was a business trip!! We had to choose someone to skate with, so I skated with her! It was employees only!!" Darien sighed in pain.  
  
"But ya still love me..right?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yes, of course!! Now would you get me an ice pack, please??" Darien groaned.  
  
"Ice pack! Right! Gotcha!" Serena winked. "They're....in the freezer, right...?"  
  
"Yes, yes! Now just get one!" he shouted. He hung up the phone and went on the couch.  
  
"Here ya go! 1 ice pack. Want me to place it on your shoulder for you??" Serena asked.  
  
"Yes, please do," Darien said. He let out this groan.  
  
"Still....I think you should've told me that ya hurt yourself. That way I could've made you dinner!!" Serena grinned.  
  
"That's precisely why I DIDN'T call..." Darien thought to himself. "I HATE her cooking!!"  
  
"Knock, knock!" came the door.  
  
"Gee, wonder who that could be....Mind checking it out, Serena?" Darien asked politely.  
  
"Sure, buddy!! No problemmo!!" Serena grinned. She headed to the door and opened it.  
  
"Serena?! What are you doing over here?! I thought you were supposed to go to the arcade to see...!" I began, but Serena shut her mouth before I could say another word.  
  
"Shut up, brat!!" Serena whispered. "One word about Andrew and you are TOAST, you know?!!"  
  
"Okay, okay!! I won't mention Andrew!!" I whispered back. "Sheesh!"  
  
"Serena, who's there? Is it Rini?? Let her in, please!" Darien called.  
  
"Yes, Honey!!! I'll let her right in!!" Serena shouted with sarcasm. "Just remember, one false move and you're DEAD!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah! Give it up already, Serena! Sheeeez! Some Mother you are!!" I glared. "Oh, Darien!! I'm here, because you promised to take me shopping for stuffed animals, remember!!?"  
  
"Oh, Sweetie....I'm sorry...I seemed to have hurt my back, I'm afraid. Maybe some other time, kiddo, okay??" Darien asked.  
  
"Oh, no! That's too bad.....Are you okay, Darien?????" I questioned with wonder.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine..." Darien trailed off. "Afterall, it's just a little bump. It should only take a day or two to heal up, completely."  
  
"Okay, then....Sorry to bother you about it..." I sniffed, disappointedly.   
  
"Well, if you want...You could always ask Serena to go with you, instead...!" Darien hinted.  
  
"NAAAANI?!!?!? And leave my injured hunny bunny here?!!!?!?!?!!! NO WAY!!!!!!!!!!" Serena shouted. "Besides, I spent my last bit of money on roses for you as a surprise and...! D'OH! I blew the surprise......Stupid me....."  
  
"Roses?! But I'm allergic to roses!!" Darien shuoted.  
  
"You are?! AAAAGH! I can't do anything to surprise my hunny bunny anymore..." Serena pouted. "I'm sowwy, Darien..."  
  
"Oh, Serena! You big ditz! Don't worry about it!" Darien said. "Just calm down!! I'll give you the money to buy Rini something."  
  
"But I don't wanna go with her!!" Serena whined. "Please don't make me go!!!!! NO!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh, Serena..!!" Darien shouted with disbelief. "Just do it!!"  
  
"Oohhhhhhhhhhhhhh fine!" Serena whined once more. "C'mon, brat! Let's get this over and done with!!" So, Serena grabbed me, glared back at Darien, and shot out the door. "Okay, squirt! You've got exactly 20 minutes of my time!"  
  
"Okay, okay!" I shouted. "Just take me to the little animal boutique downtown. That's all I ask of you..."  
  
"Fine, fine! I'll take ya!" Serena called. She grabbed me once again, and started quickly dashing down the street. We were there within a few minutes.  
  
"YAY!!!!! We're here!!!!" I shouted. "Come on, Serena! Let's go inside!"  
"Yeah, yeah! Hold your horses, would ya?!" Serena snapped. I walked inside and picked up a pink bunny.  
  
"Ooooh! He's so cute!!" I shrieked with pleasure. "Will you buy him for me?? Oh, please Serena??"  
  
"Fine! Now let's just pay for it and get out of here!" Serena said.  
  
"NO! I want those Pegasus pajamas that are displayed over there, too!" I pleaded.   
  
"Okay! Let's just take a small, and pay for it and get out!!!" Serena yelled. So, we went up to the cash register, and paid for the items. Afterwards, we headed back to Darien's place.  
  
"Serena! You're back!" Darien shouted. "Do you want me to drive you home, Rini?"  
  
"Yes, if it's not too much trouble," I blushed. "Serena has some homework to finish, anyway, and so do I."  
  
"Okay then, you two. Let's get going!" Darien said as he quietly eased up from the couch. He headed for his car, and Serena and I got in.  
  
"Easy there, squirt! I get the front seat!" Serena shouted.  
  
"But I want it!" I shouted.  
  
"Serena, sit in back this time. Rini, for once, you can sit up here with me," Darien said. "Just, please, don't argue!! You're giving me a headache...!"  
  
"Sorry, Daddy-kins..." I pouted. So, anyway, I got up front and Serena got stuck in the back....^-^  
  
When we got there, Darien had trouble getting out 'cause of his shoulder/back, so we decided he should stay there, and that we'd walk ourselves to the door.  
  
"Darien..." Serena began. "Want me to come back to your place? You seem as if you could use some company, what..with all the aches and what have you."  
  
"That's very nice of you, Serena, but don't you have to watch Rini tonight?" Darien asked.  
  
"HEY!!! I'm old enough to take care of myself!" I shouted. "I AM 16, already!!"  
  
"Yes, Sweetie, but you're still a kid," Darien smiled.  
"UUUUUURRRRRGH!" I shouted. "I'll be fine!!!! I'll just do anything to get Serena out of the house!"   
  
"Fine, fine. Serena, you can come back to my place for awhile, and Rini..." Darien trailed off. "Well, Rini...Just take care of yourself."  
  
"I will, Daddy-kins," I smiled. "See you kids later!!"  
  
So, they drove off in the distance, and I went inside. Serena's Mom and Sammy weren't there, so it was just me and Helios  
  
I went up to my room, and shut the door. "Helios....Helios......" I whispered softly.  
  
"Hello, Little One," came his voice. "How are you doing today?"  
  
"I'm doing fine, thanks!" I beemed. "How are you??"  
  
"I'm fine. Say....Is the coast clear....Could you release me from this dream ball for awhile?" Helios asked.  
  
"Hai, sure I could!" I blushed. I carefully beant down, and began chanting in my mind. "Ancient Spirits.....Lost souls....Lend me the power to release my dear friend, Helios..."  
  
All of a sudden, this light shone from the pink dream ball, and he was set free.  
  
"Helios...!" I yelled. "I did it!"  
  
"Of course you did, my little girl. You have the strength to do anything your little heart desires," Helios smiled. I started to blush.  
  
"Um....."  
  
"Is something the matter?" Helios asked.  
  
"Well......I sort of have....And embarrassing question to ask you," I said.  
  
"What's the question??" he asked. "I'm sure I won't mind."  
  
"Well.....Since I've never actually been able to really touch you in real person.....Could you just...Give me a hug? Since we're such good friends?" I asked.  
  
"Sure, Rini..." he blushed. Helios walked over to me and and gently wrapped his arms around me. ".........This is kind of.....nice..." Helios thought.  
  
"He's hugging me...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"I thought.  
  
Soon afterward, I asked him if he was hungry.  
  
"Yes, I am kind of hungry. It's been so long since I've been set free, for some real food," he said. "What did you have in mind?"  
  
"Well, what do you feel like having?"   
  
"Do you have any salad?"  
  
"Sure I do!" I shouted. "Want to come downstairs to the kitchen, or would you like to stay up here?"  
  
"Please.....Let me come see for myself, the world and what it looks like," Helios answered. I took his hand and lead him down the steps.  
  
"This is my kitchen, where I keep all the food," I pointed out.  
  
"It looks delicious," he smiled. "Being trapped inside a dream world for so long....I haven't tasted real food in ages."  
  
"Yeah, I bet. Want some cookies?" I asked.  
  
"Cookies?"  
  
"Yeah, they're like round-shaped pieces of food, with toppings, such as chocolate chips," I replied.  
  
"Sounds good! May I have some, please?" Helios asked with a wide grin on his face.  
  
"Sure! How many?"   
  
"Two, for now."  
  
"Okay," I replied. I looked into a wide cupboard, where the cookies and crackers lay. I took out a box of cookies, stood on my tip-toes to reach for a bowl, and handed it over to Helios.   
  
"Yummm!" he giggled as he chewed on the cookies.  
  
Meanwhile, at Darien's place....  
  
"DAR-----I------EN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Serena shouted.   
  
"What!??!?!" Darien asked.  
  
"Want me to turn on the T.V.????!" Serena asked. "It's deathly tiring in here!"  
  
"Okay, I suppose," he said. "Just, keep it low, because I'm trying to read something."  
  
"Want me to read it for you??" Serena asked.  
  
"That's okay, thanks. I know how to read," he replied.  
  
"NO!!!!!! I insist!" Serena shouted. She grabbed the book from Darien's hands and started to read. "The....Ceremony for....college.....gradutes?"  
  
"Graduates!"  
  
"Oh.......Anyhoo, graduates.....is.....in......2......and a half......wecks?"  
  
"Weeks!"  
  
"Oh, right! I knew that!"  
  
Anyway, back to me ^-^  
  
"Umm, I've got to get my pajamas on. They're new. Do you, uhh....Mind looking the other way while I change?" I asked. Helios blushed.  
  
"Oh, uhh.....Certainly," he said. Helios stared towards the door, and I got in my new Pegasus pajamas.  
  
"You can turn around now!" I said. "Do you like them??"  
  
"They have....Pictures of Pegasus on them.." he paused. Then, his face turned red. "Did you buy them, because we're friends, and I was once in the body of Pegasus?"  
  
"Maybe..." I blushed. He walked over to me.  
  
"I suppose.....It's your bedtime," Helios whispered.  
  
"Yeah, it is..." I said glumly. "It's too bad..."  
  
I walked over to my bed, and got sat up in it, with the covers pulled down. Helios came over to me.....He looked as if he was ready to KISS me! "Helios...?"  
  
"Shh..." he paused. His lips softly touched mine, for a steady 5 minutes. Then he just stared at me.   
  
"What was that all about...??" I asked, in shock. It had felt so good to kiss him.  
  
"I like you, Rini. I truly do."  
  
"I know what you're trying to say.....And so..I love you, too."  
  
"....Yeah, that's it," he gushed. "I suppose I'll see you in the morning, then."  
  
"Helios, wait up a minute!" I called.  
  
"What is it, dear Rini?"  
  
"How.....old are you?"  
  
"18, why do you ask?" he asked. I could tell he knew why.  
  
"Just wondering.....If it'd be suitable to be together with our ages and all," I whispered.  
  
"Well, let's see...You are almost 19, are you not?"  
  
"Yeah, that's right."  
  
"Well, there's barely a 1 year difference. And besides, look at Serena and Darien-She's 24, while alas, he is but 27."  
  
"If I told you something.....Would you get mad?"  
  
"Not at all, Rini. What is it?" Helios questioned.  
  
"I want to be your...." I paused, then blushed, ".......girlfriend."  
  
"....." he paused. He stared at me, a slightly shocked look on his face."  
  
"That is all I wanted to say," I whispered quietly, and stared up at him.  
  
"Um, well...."  
  
"You think it's stupid.....I was afraid of that..." I sniffed.  
  
"No, no! Not at all, Rini!" he said. He touched my arm. "Listen to me, fare one. I would much like to be your boyfriend...But see, we're from 2 separate worlds. Understand where I'm coming from?"  
  
"I see.....But what if there was a way for you to stay in this world, with me? Then would you stay by me and be my boyfriend?"  
  
"Well, sure! In that case, I would."  
  
"Okay, then. I'll figure out someway for us to be together. Now, I'm very sleepy......I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow," I yawned.  
  
"Good night, little Rini. I love you.." he said as he tucked me in.  
  
"Good night, Helios..." I whispered with my eyes shut. "I love you, too..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I wonder if Rini has gotten to bed yet..." Serena wondered as she got inside the house. "Better go check on her."   
  
Serena walked up the steps to my bedroom, quietly, slowly, yet somehow, I could sense she was there...  
  
"Serena? 'That you?" I asked as I opened the door.  
  
"Hey, kiddo. I didn't think you would be in bed. Sorry," Serena smiled. "Everything okay up there?"  
  
"Hai, everything is fine," I replied. "By the way, Serena..."  
  
"Yes, Rini?"  
  
"Can I tell you something? It's about a......guy," I blushed.  
  
"A guy, ne? Sure thing!"  
  
"Okay, well....There's this guy I like....But see, he lives very far away, you know?"  
  
"Aa, I see!"  
  
"Yeah, so anyway....What if he and I wanted to be together, but couldn't because of distance?"  
  
"Well, I'd try to talk to his parents about moving, I s'pose," Serena said.  
  
"What if he doesn't have any parents, though...?"  
  
"Doesn't have any parents?? What do you mean?!"  
  
"Serena, the guy I want to date, he....er....."  
  
"Spit it out already!"  
  
"He isn't from this world!!!!"  
  
"........................!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Serena stared at me, bug-eyed. "WhatEVER do you mean, not from this world?!!"  
  
"He's.....From a Dream World....."  
  
"You don't mean.....Pegasus, do you?"  
  
"Not Pegasus, but a kind, gentle man who was once in Pegasus' body, but is now set free..."  
  
"Who would that, 'kind, gentle man' be then, ne?"  
  
"His name is.........Helios.."  
  
"I see......So what you're saying is, you and him love each other, but come from different worlds, but ya wanna be together, right?"  
  
"Yes, that's correct. Can you help?"  
  
"Yeah.....I can help by telling you, that you're CRAZY!!!!!!!!"  
  
"....what????? What's that supposed to mean?!" I glared at her with tear-filled eyes. "I love him!!"  
  
"You're too young to know what love is!"  
  
"Yeah, right! At least in my case, I only have a crush on ONE guy, not all the guys in the whole world!"  
  
"Ha, ha! Very funny!" Serena snickered sarcastically. "It's passed your bedtime anyway! So just go!"  
  
"Fine! I'm going..." Rini said.  
  
So I ran back into my bedroom and slammed my door. I felt bad-I had just yelled at Serena.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Good MOR---------NING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Serena yelled in my ear.  
  
"Shut up! Shut up!" I yelled.  
  
"But it's your birthday today!"  
  
"I know!"  
  
"Well, just telling you.....I'll meet you downstairs. You better get dressed, too," Serena grinned. "See ya in a bit."  
  
I walked towards my closet, and took out a pink blouse, with my light yellow capri pants. I was putting my blouse on, when accidentally, Helios appeared in the dream ball.  
  
".....!" I froze.   
  
"Oh, no! I'm so sorry!" Helios said in a scared tone. He faded away. I had barely covered myself up! How embarrassing....  
  
I was fully dressed now, and told him he could come back out now.  
  
"Sorry about that..." he blushed terribly.  
  
"It's okay.."   
  
"I was just going to wish you a happy birthday," Helios said.   
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You're very welcome," Helios smiled. "Say, shouldn't you be downstairs? I thought you would be having a party."  
  
"OH, NO! I almost forgot!" I shrieked. "Gotta go! I'm sorry, Helios! I'll speak to you later!"  
  
I ran down the steps, into my kitchen.  
  
"Happy birthday, Sweetie!" Darien shouted.  
  
"Darien! You made it!" I cried with joy.  
  
"Of course I did, Sweet Pea!" he said. "I can't miss my daughter's 14th birthday, can I?!"  
  
"Heehee," I giggled. "I just wasn't sure if you could or not...I mean, with your hurt shoulder and all."  
  
"Oh, well, I doped up on pain medication before I came here. I'm as numb as can be!"  
  
"Haha! Better than being in terrible pain, I suppose," I said. "So where are the girls?"  
  
"Late....As usual..." Darien frowned. "I'm sorry, Rini. I didn't think they would be late for this day."  
  
"Ugh! I can't believe they slept in on a day like this!" I shouted. "If I know the girls, which I do, they're probably off on a, 'hottie look-out!'"  
  
"Yeah, probably..." Serena began. "Oh, uh, I mean....no, no! They probably are just.....out buying you presents, 'cause they pulled an all-nighter last night to study, and were late sleeping in! Yeah, that's it..."  
  
"Oh, please! None of that crap! You can just cram it up your ass.."  
  
"Rini! Language!" Darien shouted. "Please, don't fight..."  
  
"This was a STUPID idea, and I'll be damned that I actually agreed to it! This party is OVER!!!!!" I screamed and ran to my room.   
  
I sobbed and sobbed. This had turned out to be the worst birthday ever, and to what cost? The cost of not having the girls come. I couldn't believe they just...ditched me like that. Some friends!  
  
"Rini?" Helios' voice called. "What is wrong, little one?"  
  
"It's Serena! She can never do anything right! She SOOOOOOOO gets on my nerves!" I shouted through sobs and tears. "Talk about an abstract of humiliation....I can't believe she's my future Mother..!"  
  
"Rini, I'm sure she doesn't do it on purpose," Helios said. "She's just a little...How to put it...Dense at times."  
  
"Not to mention a ditz..." I added, winking at Helios.   
  
"Heh, yeah, I suppose you are correct there."  
  
"Helios...." I said. "All I wanted was a decent party, and it didn't happen!"  
  
"Maybe you wished too hard for what you wanted," he arose from the long pit of silence. "If I could, I would help you to get what you wanted, but I'm afraid it might disturb your future parents if I were to suddenly walk into their life, as well as yours."  
  
"....?" I lurked forward, a tad confused. "What are you trying to say?"  
  
"I'm saying that...As long as you and I have longed feelings for each other, we'll have to find a way to express them outside your world. I know how strict Darien can be about you....um.." Helios began, but trailed off. "...About you...being with guys."  
  
"I suppose...Some way...You're right," I uttered. "I am but a simple fool, surrounded by loved ones, of whom I do not deserve."  
  
The silver-haired one, Helios, came out of his dream ball. I was nearly about to downfall to the ground below me. But, swiftly, he caught me in time. I felt him secular me into bed, softly. When I woke up, he was staring down at me intently.  
  
"Was I unconcsious?" I, Rini, asked Helios, in a dazed tone.  
  
"Yes, for a short while," Helios retorted. I looked up at him.  
  
His soft, tender hands reached for mine. They touched. Contently, I...asked him to...  
  
"Kiss me..."  
  
I, sat up in my bed, lurked forward to fall into his arms. His gentle lips connected with mine. Slowly, at first, but then he took off his shirt and got ontop of me.  
  
I heard the sound of our lips smacking in the quiet room. His arms were swimming through my hair, and mine were held tightly around his stomach.  
  
He un-buttoned my blouse, but I told him to stop. I started crying.  
  
"What's wrong?" I questioned me. "I try to comfort you, and you cry? I thought this is what you wanted..."  
  
"It is...But I...I..."  
  
"You what? Please, tell me," he begged. "I want you to be able to trust me with what you say."  
  
"I love you too much...! If I get involved with you now, who knows what terrible thoughts will surf through my mind once you have to leave??" I bawled.  
  
"I won't have to leave for a very long time," Helios beckoned. "So, you really shouldn't worry."  
  
"Maybe you're right..." I began. "Hang on a minute, I just have to..."  
  
I walked over to my bedroom mirror and took out my scrunchie. I wrote the words, "Yours Forever," on it, and handed it over to Helios.  
  
"What is this?" Helios asked.  
  
"Call it a souvenier," I replied. Again, he got ontop of me and un-buttoned my blouse, all the way this time.  
  
I felt like I must have been in a fairytale. But, no, it was actually happening. His gentle lips went down my neck. I closed my eyes, and just lay there while he continued to kiss my neck.  
  
At last, he came back up to my lips again. I felt his tongue touch mine. My first open-mouth kiss!...You're probably thinking, "ew!", but it was beautiful.  
  
I heard the clap of thunder outside my window, then the sound of footsteps outside my door.  
  
"Helios! You'd best hide right now," I said. "I'll wait for your return..."  
  
I quickly put my blouse back up and put my hair back up in a scrunchie. The door opened.  
  
"Is everything okay in here?" Darien asked. "I thought I heard some sort of..." He paused and looked at my neck. "What's that big red thing?! Is that a...hiccy?!"  
  
"No...I mean, no! No...No, of course not. I, um, had a mosquito bite there and I've been scratching it," I said awkwardly. "Nope, definitely not a hiccy..."  
  
Darien walked over to me and looked at it closer. "It is a hiccy!!" he shouted. "Rini, just WHO did this to you?!"  
  
"Oh, well, you wouldn't know him...Uhh..." I blushed.   
  
"Tell me who it is!!"  
  
"...Helios?"  
  
"Just WHO is Helios?!" Darien yelled. "!@#$%^&*!"  
  
"Whoa, don't get carried away! It's nothing serious!" I said, convincingly. "Helios is just a...friend...." "Friend?!" I kidded myself. "He's no friend when he's all over you like that! Stupid me! I can't believe I just lied to my own future Father!"  
  
"HA! Prove it!" Darien yelled bitterly. He lips cringed, and he shot me an ugly stare. I could tell he was terribly upset with me, but what I could I do? I was in love!  
  
"Err...Do you...want to meet Helios?" I asked Darien, impatiently.  
  
"....." There was a pause of sheer silence, for a moment or two. Then, the sound of grumbling came from Darien. He looked at me, still quite mad, and words managed to come out. "All right," he said. "I want to see him eye-to-eye tomorrow evening."  
  
"You can see him now, if you'd like," I commented.  
  
"Fine, sure, whatever you want," Darien spoke displeased.  
  
"Helios..." I beckoned quietly. Helios released himself from the Dreamball and came forward.  
  
"I am pleased to meet you," Helios said softly with a bow.  
  
"Aren't you....too old for Rini?" Darien asked, puzzled.  
  
"I am but 19 years of age," Helios answered politely.  
  
"I guess it could be worse..." Darien said. "All right...You seem nice enough for my dear little Rini. You may be together, IF YOU WANT, but let me get this across as clear as possible-No hiccies, no french-kissing, and absolutely NO....err.....you know what I'm getting at."  
  
"Hai, Chichuke," I replied. "By the way, what time is it?"  
  
"It's 9PM," Darien answered. "Why?"  
  
"Don't you have a date with Serena tonight?" I questioned.  
  
"AACK! You're right! Hell, I gotta go!" Darien shouted. "I'll catch you two later. Helios, pleasure meeting your aquaintence, and Rini, see you tomorrow, Sweetie. Bye!"  
  
"Bye, Darien!" I called out the door. He left with Serena, and since Mr. And Mrs.Tsukino had gone out, and Sammy was at a sleep-over, that left me here alone in the house for 3 and a half hours.  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Helios asked.  
  
"Yes, I am, but I'm afraid I have some last-minute homework to finish," I said, dissapointedly. "Gomen yo.."  
  
"It's all right," Helios answered with a slight frown. "I'm sorry as well, Rini..."  
  
"For what?" I asked.  
  
"For this..." Helios trailed off. He grabbed me tightly and started madly kissing me.  
  
I fell onto my bed, but I ended up rolling off anyways.  
  
"The hell with my Father's rules!" I yelled in between kisses. I opened my mouth and frenched him.  
  
"Wait..." he said. "Is this too much for you? Can you handle it?"  
  
"I'm fine," I said. He got me up on my bed again.  
  
"Wait, let's get this room in the mood," he said. I got a match and lit some candles. I took off my shoes, socks, un-buttoned my blouse and took it off. Oh, but don't worry! I had a shirt on underneath ^_~ Soon after, I was wearing nothing but my under-garmonds. As was the same with Helios. I turned out the lights, so only the candles shined through. I closed the door and locked it, as I did the same with the window.  
  
I laid on the bed and told him to come ontop of me. I had set the blankets just right, incase we needed a little, "privacy."  
  
"Are we going all the way?" I asked.  
  
"Only if you want to," he replied. The silky sheets were now surrounding our bodies. He started working himself down, and was kissing my stomach.  
  
I held tight, as I felt I was going to fall off my bed once again. My heart was racing. I began to sweat. I could taste the sense of inevidability in the room.  
  
"Uhn...Uhn...Ahn..." I groaned softly. It was great. Not your normal 19-year-old love experience. I was actually...'doing it' with an older guy, at such a young age, but I loved every moment of it.  
  
"Your body feels very hot all of a sudden, and you're sweating and groaning," he commented. "Do you want me to stop?"  
  
"Oh....no....please, continue," I said, intimidatingly. "It's just because your body heat is contributing to mine as we speak."  
"Wow," Helios said. "You're attitude seems a lot older than you actually are," he said.  
  
"Thanks," I whispered. "Do you mind if I sleep a little now? My body is kind of...tired from being used in this calibur."  
  
"I understand," he smiled. "You're not used to this. So, you get some sleep."  
  
"Thank you, Helios," I said as I closed my eyes. "I guess I'd better get dressed, incase my folks come back early, and see me naked."  
  
"Want me to help you? You seem overly-fatigued, if I do say so myself."  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
He reached for the closet and picked out a pair of pajamas. "Will these ones do?" his faint voice asked from the near distance.  
  
"Yes, that's fine," I nodded. I held out my feet for him to put socks on for me. Then, he put the pants over my legs, and the shirt. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem," he smiled. "See you tomorrow, then?"  
  
"If I can."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Then, there was a puff of smoke, and he was back in the dreamball. It was almost midnight, past my normal bedtime, but my future parents weren't around, so they didn't have to know ^_~  
  
I awoke with the thriving sound of thunder and lightning. "WHOA!" I shouted. Serena stepped in the door just then, to see if everything was okay.  
  
"Hey, Kiddo. 'Everything okay in here?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yeah. I was just startled by the lightning, that's all," I murmered.   
  
"Hey, why's it such a mess in here? I told you before, clean up your clothes off your bedroom floor!" Serena shouted.  
  
"Uuuuuugh! Relax! You're not my Mother yet you know," I grumbled at her. "Leave me alone! Oyasuminasai."  
  
"Yeah, okay. Oyasuminasai o anata nee," she replied. She closed the door and I watched the lightning outside my window.  
  
"Hey, if anyone ever needed to watch fireworks, now would be the time," I laughed silently. "Haaaaa.....Guess I'd better get to sleep."  
  
I looked over at the clock. "5:00AM?" I thought. "That can't be right..." So, I headed over to my drower and took out my watch. It said the same. "Hm...Later than I had thought. Oh, well."  
  
I laid back down in my bed, and tried to go to sleep, but couldn't. I was awake in thought about Helios. I couldn't stop thinking about him. Even if I tried, it wouldn't happen.  
  
"C'mon Rini, just GO to SLEEP! You'll see him tomorrow, you know..." I thought. "And yet, tomorrow seems so far away...Get a GRIP on yourself! You're talking crazy...Just close your eyes, think of something peaceful, and you'll fall asleep." "No, I won't fall asleep...Not in this storm, nor with the thought of Helios trailing on my mind."  
  
  
"RINI WAKE UP!!!!!" Serena yelled.   
  
"Wha..?" I asked sleepily. "Wow, guess I finally got back to sleep anyway."  
  
"It's almost noon....WAKE UP!" she yelled at me once more. "You're late to meet Raye and Mina at the park for ice cream."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!! I FORGOT!" I screeched. "Can I, um, bring a friend?"  
  
"I guess so...................Who?"  
  
"Well, you wouldn't know him, Serena," I blushed. "He's not....'from around here.'"  
  
"Oh, really? Oh......Okay. Well, just as long as you hurry up then."  
  
"Yeah, yeah! Hang on a minute.." I said. "Hm, now what should I wear?" I thought. "It's warm outside...Maybe a tank tee."  
  
I walked over to my closet, and opened the doors. "Ah! My favorite blue shirt. That will do nicely with my new pair of jean shorts." Soon after, I was ready to go. Ah, but can't forget to put in my favorite silver scrunchie. Perfect!  
  
"Okay, Serena. Be back at...." I thought for a moment. "....Maybe three-ish."  
  
"Okey-dokey, just don't be late for supper. We're having pizza tonight!!!" she beemed.  
  
I stuffed the dreamball into my bag and ran out the door. Except......There was one problem...  
  
"I forget which park we were going to meet in!" I yelled in despair. "Ohhh.....!"  
  
"What's wrong, Rini?" A familiar voice asked from inside my backpack.  
  
"I forgot which park I was supposed to meet my friends in!" I cried with embarrassment. "Uggggh. I'm sooooo stupid!"  
  
"Don't say that, Rini," Helios spoke. "I have a feeling I know where they are. Would you like me to lead you?"  
  
"Please."  
  
Helios came out of the dreamball. He held my hand, and began walking North.  
  
"Aa, o Megami Sanctuary," I whispered. "Perhaps one of my favorite parks. So quiet and peaceful, ne?"  
  
"Hai. That it is," Helios replied. "Hey, 'those your friends over there?"  
  
"WAI! Arigato, Heli-Sama!" I grinned. "Would you like to meet them?"  
  
"If it's not too much trouble," he answered.  
  
We walked over to where the other senshi were, and bowed at our meeting.  
  
"Girls, I'd like you to meet a very...'special' friend of mine, Helios," I smiled.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Helios!" Lita greeted. "I'm Lita, over here on my right is Mina, to my left is Amy, just behind me is Raye, and these two in front are Amara and Michelle."  
  
"Hajimemashite," Helios said politely, with a little bow. "I find your world quite beautiful. Are all places on Earth as lovely as this?"  
  
"Shh!" I whispered. "They don't know you're from another world..."  
  
"Aa! Gomenasai!" Helios whispered back to me.  
  
"What Helios means is...Are all places in Japan as lovely as this?" I indicated.   
  
  
Helios and I were now back home...alone....as no one was home for at least another 4 hours. It was 7PM, about the right time for making love.  
  
Helios got ontop of me and started taking my shirt off. I offered no resistance, so he proceeded with my pants, too. Soon, all articals of cothing were left off except for my bra and underwear.  
  
"...'You mind if I...?" he asked as he eyed up my underwear.  
  
"....." I grinned. He took that as a yes, and took the rest of my clothing off. I did the same to him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Did you enjoy that?"  
  
"Hai....Wai!! Wau....Hisou....Wai....." I squeed. "The rest of the night, let's just wear PJ's..."  
  
"Yeah, I agree," he smiled. We were now fully clothed. He lay beside me, as I began to fall asleep.  
  
I could still feel his hands swirling through my hair, but I was dreaming, even whilst he did it.  
  
All of a sudden, I heard a door open. Uh oh! Had we been caught??  
  
"WHAT is going ON in here?!?!?!?" Serena shouted. I woke with a start. Helios was still beside me. He had the look of shock on his face. Luckily, we were in clothing, or else Serena REALLY would have been mad.  
  
"I....uh.......This is......My.....Uh......Uh........Uh......Oh, damn!" I yelled.  
  
"I mean it! What's going on?!"  
  
"It's....my fault," Helios said. "I.....'forced' her into it...."  
  
"Is that true?!" Serena yelled at me.  
  
"Not entirely...He asked, and...well...I accepted!" I said in a panick.  
  
"Please, don't take this out on dear Rini. It was completely my fault. If you are to yell at anyone, please, yell at me..." Helios said, depressed. He was now out of my bed and standing up. "I'm sorry Rini..." He whispered, then he disappeared.  
  
"Helios...Please, don't leave me....I need you..." I thought to myself.   
  
Serena grounded me for 5 weeks. No TV, no friends over, and most of all.....No seeing HELIOS!!! Oh, how would I ever live???  
  
That night, I struggled in my sleep. I had a fever, so I was all sweaty and clammy. I could hear Helios' voice in my head, and yet he wasn't with me. Yes, I was asleep, but not restfully. I was outraged on how Serena could ground me like that...Without Helios.  
  
I had cried myself to sleep, worrying I'd never see him again. But, now emersed in a dream, he came for me...From the other world. I was now in the Dream World, where there is no boundaries. And, I was there...With him...Just the two of us in the beautiful world of make-believe.  
  
"Helios, how did you know...?" I asked.  
  
"I just had a feeling...Sort of like a sixth sense," he smiled abruptly. He took me in his arms and held me tight.  
  
"Demo, Heli-Sama....This is only the Dream World; I'll have to leave sometime, you know.." I whispered in his ear.  
  
"Relax, I have a feeling you'll be here for a long while," Helios grinned at me. We sat down on a bench near a beautiful, sparkling lake.  
  
"It's so beautiful here...I'd forgotten how nice it was."  
  
"Hai, it is beautiful. It is the second-most-beautiful thing in this area," he said softly, his words echoing in my ears.   
  
He began to kiss my neck. Softly, then in a more rough pattern of sucking.  
  
"My Dad will notice this hiccy when I get home, though......." I paused as the tip of his tongue touched my neck.  
  
"I-I'm sorry...I'll stop if you want me to," he said, depressed.  
  
"No.....Don't. Please, continue."  
  
So he did. Soon, I had turned to face him, and we began a war of tongues. After even just 2 minutes, I got exhausted. I could usually hold out much longer.  
  
"What's wrong???" Helios asked, a worried tone in his throat. "Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"Iie! Iie! It's me....I...." I didn't get the chance to finish my sentence. I collapsed in his arms, unconcsious.  
  
"Rini! Rini! Wake up, Rini!" a voice called from the other world. I tried to awaken, but couldn't.  
  
  
"She's not waking up!" Serena said to Darien.  
  
"What?! Why not?!" Darien asked.  
  
"I'm not sure!! She's all sweaty and warm....She's got a terribly fever....Oh, call an ambulance!" Serena shouted to Darien.  
  
Darien got on the phone and dialed 911. He asked for an ambulance, and about 5 minutes later, they arrived at the front door.  
  
"Where's the sick patient??" the nurse asked.   
  
"Up here!" Darien shouted and ran up the steps. Darien scooped me up in his arms, and got her onto a stretcher.  
  
The nurse took my temperature while on the way to the hospital. It was affirmative-fever of 106 ferinheight. I either had one doozy of a virus, or I was...*hiding* something from my future parents.  
  
About 8 hours later, I awoke. I blinked a few times, then looked at Darien.  
  
"....Uhn....What's wrong with me?" I asked, a croaky sound in my throat.  
  
"A case of bad Pneumonia. You'll have to stay in bed for a few weeks. That means no college courses for you this month," Darien said. "Gomen."  
  
"Ahhh.....Takaga sou," I replied. "I guess this means.....No going out for walks with the girls? And no kissing madly in bed with Helios?" "Baka!" I thought. "They didn't know you and Helios 'kissed madly' in bed before!"  
  
"Uhh....Madly kissing in bed with Helios?!" Serena gushed. "Dear me...."  
  
"Gomen..." I stuttered. "I shouldn't have done that."  
  
"Hai, you shouldn't have," Darien added. "But it's over and done with, now let's just concentrate on you feeling better."  
  
"....Arigato," I said. "Chichuke, would you please....take me home? I don't want to be here for any longer..."  
  
"Okay, Rini. Let's get you home. Want Serena here to get you dressed properly first?" Darien asked.  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
Darien left, and shut the curtains. Serena helped me get my clothes back on, and Darien carried me to the car, afterwards.  
  
When we got home, Helios was waiting for me in my room, on my bed, with a shiny, white rose in his hand.  
  
"Rini-San, gomen...gomenasai..." he whispered when Darien brought me into my room.  
  
"It's not your fault," I commented. "Darien? Please leave me and Helios alone for a minute."  
  
"Hey now, please, don't go doing anything rambunctious right away," Darien said with a shot of worry in his eye. "Don't be too long, or I'll start suspecting something."  
  
Darien shut the door as he walked out. I sat down next to Helios.  
  
"Is that rose....for me?" I asked as I looked down and touched his hand.  
  
"Hai," he spoke. "It is, but if you don't like it..."  
  
"I love it," I smiled. I pecked him on the cheek, as I gently took the rose from his hand. "I'll have to put it in some water to keep it moisturized."  
  
I walked over to the sink of my bathroom, and filled a small vase with water. I went to put the vase on my dresser drawer, but I started to fall. My legs were so frail.  
  
Quickly, Helios caught me from behind.  
  
"Are you okay??" he asked frantically.  
  
"Just a little weak and dizzy," I smiled. "Don't worry, I'm fine."  
  
He sat me on my bed, and took the vase from me. He stood it up next to a picture of him I had.  
  
"How's that for positioning?" Helios asked.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
"Anything I can do for you?"  
  
"No....Maybe just sit with me for awhile. You know, in case I need any medicine for my fever..." I said quietly. I stared down at the floor. Helios walked over to me and slid his arms around me from behind. I felt him undo a few of the bottom buttons of my pajama shirt.  
  
He started rubbing my stomach gently, just like a massage. I closed my eyes and leaned back against him. Helios found this as another opportunity, and started sucking my neck.  
  
"Oh Helios..." I said. "What about what Darien said?"  
  
"I don't care," he grinned devishly. "I love you too much to let an opportunity like this slip away."  
  
"Just...Instead of making love tonight, let's just stay in our clothes....Please...If you don't mind," I whispered, Helios still sucking and licking my neck.  
  
"Anything you say," he said. "My tongue's having a reaction right now. Mind if I cure it with a little tongue-of-war?"  
  
"Teehee," I giggled. He took that as a yes, and his lucious lips fell against mine. He ejected his tongue out into my mouth. Our tongues were now touching softly. "Hey...Not too hard, or you might BITE my tongue."  
  
"Sorry!" he laughed. As I lay in his arms, I finally realized....I was his forever...  
  
THE END  
  
By Shadow  



End file.
